Our First Date
by ImmortalGirl7
Summary: This is a one shot with 3 chapters about Chloe and Derek's first date while on the run from the Edison Group. Hope you enjoy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I just started my other story but this just popped into my head and I had to type it up even if it's 11 at night. So I hope you like this one shot. **

I never thought I'd say these words while running for my life but I t just goes to show you what happens when you fall in love.  
"I'm going on a date tonight." I said to Tori, and the next thing I know in on my knees covering my ears and she screams in delight.  
"OMG! I can't believe you're going on a date with Derek!" She squealed in delight.  
"Yeah uh, I was kind of hoping you could, maybe, h-help me pick out my o-o-outfit." I said and again ended up on my knees trying to keep myself from going deaf.  
"We'll don't just sit there get up!" Tori shouted "we only have...what times your date at?"  
"7:00"  
"We only have and hour and a half to get you all dolled up for your man." She said with a funny fake accent and a wink causing me to start to giggle. "Come on!"

###

"I am not wearing this." I said as I looked into the mirror "it's not me."  
"Are you kidding! It is so you. I wouldn't let you wear it if it wasn't. No come here so I can finish up your make up we only have 15 more minutes."  
"Maybe I can change?"  
"Nope now take a seat." She said and patted the bed. I sighed and walked over. Tori had picked the cutest outfit in the entire world for me to where, the problem was that it didn't feel like something I would wear. It was a long sleeved baby blue dress that went down to my mid-thigh with a pair of 4 inch heels that where impossible to walk in and black purse with little sequences that must have cost a fortune.  
When Simon knocked in the door and said that Derek was ready Tori jumped up.  
"Girl get your pretty little ass out that door and make me proud to call you my girlfriend got it." She said giving me a stern look while smiling and the same time. I don't know how but Tori somehow found a way to pull off all these looks.  
"Yes ma'am" I said and walked out if our room only to see Simon still standing there. I think when he saw my dress part if his brain died cause he just started for a moment, and then another, and then another.  
"Simon!" I shouted  
"Oh shit!" He yelled and jumped back. "That was not cool. Anyways Derek's outside he wanted me to let you know."  
"Thanks." I replied and headed for the stairs.

###

He stared a little bit, and then a little more, and then a little more.  
"Derek!"  
"What?!" He jumped startled.  
"Jesus what did Tori do to me?" I muttered forgetting Derek had super hearing.  
"I don't know whatever it was she needs to do it more often." He said and I slapped his shoulder.  
"So where are we going?" I asked as he slipped into the driver's side of the car.  
"It's a surprise." He said with a smile and started up the engine.

###

After driving for a half hour I was straying to get anxious.  
"Don't worry love it's only a little further." Derek said and turned another corner. I hadn't seen any buildings in a few miles and was starting to wonder where we were going.  
"We're here." He said and jumped out of the car to come open my door. As I stepped out of the car I let out a small gasp. There in front of me was a beautiful beach with a candle lit dinner for two.  
"Aw Derek!" I said and gave him a giant hug.  
"So you like it?" He asked sounding a bit nervous.  
"I absolutely love it." I replied  
We talked for more of the time and when we finished eating we just laid down next to each other for a while. After about 10 minutes of silence Derek leaned over and kissed me.  
"Did you have a nice time" he asked just inches away from my face  
"Yeah, I did. Thank you." I said and closed the distance between us and as our lips met fireworks went off. It was slow and passionate at first, but soon it became furious and full of love and lust, Derek's hand went under my dress and I moaned into his mouth. He slightly pulled back and said "think we should head back?"  
"In a minute." I said and continued kissing him like I was never going to stop.

**This is going to have 3 chapters. The next will be this same thing but in Derek's Pov and the one after will be of what happens when the get back to the hotel. Let me know if the comments whose pov you think that should be in. K night. **

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is like the first chapter but in Derek's point of view. I really hope you guys like it. Last chapter will be about what happens when they get back to the hotel their staying at.**

I never thought I'd say these words while running for my lif but it just goes to show you what happens when you fall in love.

"I'm going on a date with Chloe tonight." I told Simon cause him to fall back in his chair making a loud crashing noise.

"No way!" He yelled "You finally asked her out? Like on a real date, you're not just pulling my leg right?"

"No I'm not pulling your leg, I asked her out and she agreed. Dude what the hell was I thinking." I said slapping my forehead. "We're on the run for crying out loud I can't be going on dates."

At this Simon chuckled "You're kidding right? Come on dude it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Chloe love each other and finally going on a date, well that's a step in the right direction." He said "Now sit down while I find you something to wear. You got to make a good first impression. What times the date at?'

"7:00, but I'd like to be dressed before that so don't go all girl on me and spend an hour in that closet." I replied laughing a little bit as Simon glared at me.

"I really have to where this?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. Simon had picked out a pair of black jeans, a plaid button down shirt, some dress shoes and a black tie.

"Well since the date you set up sounds really romantic, yes you got to where it and if you come home without the shoes on I will murder you in your sleep slowly." He said with a smile on his face.

"Crap you've gone emo on me." I think that was the last straw because the next thing I know I was running down the stairs away from my maniac brother. "You're going to ruin this outfit if you try and kill me." I said knowing it would get him to stop and it did.

"Fine!" he said "I'm going to go get Chloe, where should I tell her to meet you?"

"Outside." I said and walked out the door. 2 minutes later Chloe walked outside and when she did my jaw dropped. Man not only was the wolf going to have some dirty thoughts during this date so was I.

"DEREK!" She yelled causing me to jump.

"What?!"

"Jesus what did Tori do to me?" She muttered clearly forgetting I could hear her.

"I don't know but whatever it was she needs to do it more often." I said and she slapped me, although I guess I deserved it.

"So where are we going."

"It's a surprise." I said as we got into the car and shot her a grin.

After a half hour of driving Chloe seemed like she was getting nervous.

"Don't worry love," I said 'It's only a little further."

After about 5 more minutes of driving I stopped the car and told her we were here. I got out and went over to Chloe's side to open her door for her and when she stepped out of the car she gasped. I think she was shocked on how much effort I'd put into this.

"Aw Derek!" She exclaimed and pulled me in for a hug.

"So you like it?" I said cautiously into her hair.

"I absolutely love it."

We ate dinner on the beach, then talked for a while. When we were finished we just laid down by each other's side. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and pulled Chloe closer to me for a long kiss.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked just barley touching her lips.

"Yeah I did thank you." She said then closed the distance between us and as are lips touched I could have sworn I felt sparks. It was slow and sweet at first but I think we were both really eager, after all we can't get much alone time with aunt Lauren in the apartment so soon are kiss became furious and full of what I would say was pure love.

I slightly pulled back and whispered "think we should head back?"

"In a minute." She said and continued kissing me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and if you want anything specifically to happen in the next chapter.**

**-Megan**


	3. Update

**HEY! So sorry I disappeared for like 2 weeks I was grounded till my b day (yesterday). Anyways super sorry and no I haven't abandoned these stories, but, I t have to make a new account and move all of this over there. When I do the user name will be NerdAndProud77 (If not I'll let you know). Thanks so much for not bailing on me and don't worry I'll be posting again real soon (probably tonight if my new account is all set up and done). **


End file.
